Drable KiHyun
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: No Summary. Yaoi, Bl. KiHyun Drable Fanfiction.


Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Sejak Kibum tak sengaja menolong seorang bocah manis yang terjatuh dibawah derasnya hujan.

Dia yang biasanya tak akan peduli dengan orang lain tiba-tiba saja menawarkan bantuan tanpa disadari ketika mata mereka bertatatap untuk pertama kalinya. Kibum kecil merasa entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai kilau caramel itu. Begitu bening dan memancarkan kepolosan, sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya dari mata orang lain.

Sejak saat itu mereka mulai dekat dan Kibum mulai menyukai yang namanya hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kihyun Drable Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berlalu dan kedekatan mereka pun semakin erat. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama karena siapa sangka jarak rumah keduanya cukup dekat. Mereka saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing ataupun bermain bersama ditaman selepas pulang sekolah ーmengingat mereka yang memang sekolah ditempat yang berbeda.

Menginjak masa Sekolah Menengah Pertama mereka memutuskan untuk sekolah ditempat yang sama dan semakin tak terpisahkan. Sikap dan kepribadian mereka yang berbeda tidaklah menjadi masalah.

Kibum yang dingin, cuek dan pendiam. Sedang Kyuhyun sangat ceria, jahil dan cerewet.

Mereka ibaratkan malam dan siang, gelap dan terang.

Terlalu bertolak belakang.

Namun perbedaan itu tidak lah membuat mereka menjauh justru menjembatani keduanya untuk melangkah mendekat dan mengenal satu sama lain.

Mereka seperti halnya dua buah magnet yang memiliki kutub berbeda namun dapat saling tarik-menarik dengan kuatnya.

Tanpa terasa sekarang mereka sudah hampir melewati masa Sekolah Menengah Atas. Yang mau tak mau memaksa mereka harus memikirkan tentang masa depan dan hal yang ingin mereka lakukan setelah lulus nantinya.

Kibum kini sedang berada diatap gedung sekolah dengan sebuah earphone terpasang ditelinganya, walaupun nyatanya tak ada satupun lagu yang terputar. Tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada tembok pembatas, sepasang mata hitam miliknya memandang kedepan.

Sangat tenang.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, Kibum yakin siswa lainnya sedang sibuk dikantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut. Sementara dia memilih naik keatas untuk menghabiskan waktunya dan juga menenangkan diri, mungkin.

Sejujurnya sekarang Kibum sedang gelisah, pikirannya begitu kacau. Teringat pembicaraannya dengan kepala sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu tentang beasiswa belajar diluar negeri yang didapatnya.

Awalnya Kibum sangat senang mendengar itu, impiannya untuk belajar diluar negeri akhirnya akan tercapai. Namun disisi lain Kibum bimbang, jika dia memilih pergi maka otomatis dia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun disini.

Sudah sepanjang malam Kibum sudah memikirkan apa yang harus dipilihnya. Impiannya atau cintanya.

Kibum tidak tau sejak kapan, namun yang pasti sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Namja manis itu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman, membuat Kibum tersenyum hanya karena melihatnya tersenyum dan merindukannya saat dia tidak ada. Bahkan hal sederhana apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan tampak begitu berarti bagi Kibum.

Awalnya namja tampan itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Kibum mulai memahami bahwa rasa sayang sebagai teman itu kini mulai berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti.

Sesuatu yang orang sebut dengan... CINTA.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini."

Suara yang terdengar begitu familiar itu membuat Kibum terkesiap. Suasana tenang yang tadi dirasakannya buyar begitu saja.

Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dia melepaskan earphone nya dan memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu cokelat pada Kibum. "Aku tau kau belum makan." Jelasnya saat mengerti arti tatapan Kibum padanya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis, lihatlah bagaimana bisa dia tidak jatuh hati dengan perhatian yang Kyuhyun berikan walau sekecil apapun.

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil roti beserta susu itu dan meletakkannya diatas tembok pembatas. "Akan ku makan nanti."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai respon namun pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Kibum.

"Jadi?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang ingin disini." Tukasnya yang mendapat decihan dari Kyuhyun sebagai balasan.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Kim. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk bisa dibohongi?" Kyuhyun melompat dan mendudukkan dirinya di tembok pembatas dengan santai, meski mata Kibum mengawasinya dengan awas. "Kau akan selalu kesini jika punya banyak hal yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah lulus nanti." Jawab Kibum seadanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan mulut yang ーentah sejak kapan, sedang meminum susu cokelat milik Kibum. Dia nyengir dengan ekspresi tak bersalah saat mata hitam Kibum menatap padanya dan pada kotak susu yang kini telah kosong. Cengirannya bertambah lebar saat dengan pelan Kyuhyun kembali meletakan kotak susu itu ketempat semula. Dia memasang ekspresi polosnya untuk melunakkan hati Kibum dan sudah pasti akan selalu berhasil. Kibum terlalu sayang padanya untuk bisa marah, Kyuhyun tau itu.

Berdehem pelan, Kyuhyun kembali ke pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda. "Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, Kibum. Dengan nilai sempurna mu itu kau bisa masuk ke Universitas manapun yang kau mau. Atau... Kau bisa mengambil beasiswa ke Canada yang ditawarkan padamu itu."

Kibum terkesiap. "Bagaimana kau..."

"Kepala sekolah meminta tolong padaku untuk menanyakan keputusanmu." Mengedikkan bahunya, Kyuhyun kembali berucap sambil menatap Kibum tajam. Tidak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali, malah terlihat sangat imut menurut Kibum apalagi saat bibir pink itu ikut terpout sempurna. "Kau selalu saja menghindari menjawab pertanyaan dari Kepala Sekolah dan lihatlah sekarang, malah aku yang disuruh bertanya padamu sekaligus untuk membujukmnu menerimanya. Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini baby sister mu apa."

Alis Kibum terangkat. "Bukankah terbalik?? Sepertinya selama ini akulah yang selalu jadi baby sistermu." Ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek dan kemudian dia dihadiahi sebuah pukulan sayang oleh Kyuhyun delengannya. "Ish. Kibum."

Menghela napas keras, Kibum menatap lurus pada caramel Kyuhyun. Pancaran kilau dari mata itu selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yaaaa, itu terserah padamu. Aku akan turut senang jika kau mengambil beasiswa itu karena bagaimana pun itu impianmu, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau kembali. Tapi jika kau memilih untuk kuliah disini, aku juga tidak masalah dan akan tetap mendukungmu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Kibum tersenyum. Inilah salah satu hal yang dia suka dari Kyuhyun, namja manis itu adalah pendengar yang baik dan dia akan selalu membiarkan Kibum memutuskan hal yang diinginkannya sendiri.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir sepertinya aku tidak akan ke Canada dan melanjutkan kuliah di Korea saja."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Canada memang bagus, tapi aku takut seseorang akan menangis jika aku pergi."

Ejek Kibum. Dia menyeringai saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya saat mengerti bahwa dia yang dimaksud oleh Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan menangis."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ck. Terserah." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Dia mengalihkan pandangan, tidak mau menatap pada Kibum dengan tangan bersedekap didada. Tingkah menggemaskannya itu membuahkan kekehan kecil dari Kibum yang merasa ekspresinya begitu lucu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Dia tidak jadi marah jika melihat Kibum sudah tersenyum.aplagi tertawa seperti ini. "Kibum."

Kekehan namja tampan itu terhenti, dia beralih menatap pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kemari."

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengerti maksud Kyuhyun karena sekarang Kibum sudah mendekat, membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekap tubuhnya. Dia bahkan merasakan kaki Kyuhyun ikut melingkar di pinggangnya .

Kibum balas memeluk, memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh di dekapannya yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik, Kibum. Ingatlah bahwa aku temanmu dan aku akan selalu disini dan mendukung segala keputusanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Ujian terakhir yang berlangsung hari ini sudah selesai. Semua murid keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang bervariasi. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat frustasi, beberapa lagi cukup yakin dengan jawaban yang mereka pilih dan sisa nya terlihat tak mau ambil pusing.

"Hei." Donghae buka suara saat mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong kelas yang perlahan mulai sepi. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita berempat pergi ke game center? Sekalian untuk merayakan ujian yang sudah selesai?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk senang. "Aku setuju." Jawabnya tak kalah antusias dengan Donghae. Senyum gummy smile nya membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis, hingga Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak mencuri kecupan sayang dibibirnya. Membuahkan rona merah dipipi mulusnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Setelah puas bermesraan, dua pasang mata itu kini beralih pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ikー."

"Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa?" Seru Kyuhyun gusar setelah menghentikan langkahnya dan bersedap menatap Kibum. Padahal dia sangat setuju dengan ide Donghae tapi kenapa Kibum malah menolak.

Kibum tak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, dia beralih menatap pada Donghae. "Aku dan Kyuhyun harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kalian pergi berdua saja ke Game Center." Jelasnya, yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae dan tatapan tak mengerti dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku dan Eunhyuk pergi kencan saja. Ayo Hyukkie."

"Ayo Hae."

Setelah pasangan kekasih itu pergi, barulah Kyuhyun kembali buka suara. "Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kibum menatap keluar jendela bus, menatap pada setiap objek yang terlihat bergerak mundur diluar sana. Namun sebuah beban yang terasa di pundak kirinya membuat Kibum menoleh. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati Kyuhyun yag kini terpejam sembari bersandar padanya.

"Kita akan segera sampai."

"Biar saja." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh tanpa mau sedikit pun bergerak. Dia lelah setelah seharian menguras otak jeniusnya untuk ujian.

Tau bahwa dia tidak akan didengarkan, Kibum membiarkan saja Kyuhyun bersandar padanya hingga mereka sampai di halte tujuan.

"Ayo turun." Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar dari bus.

Mereka berjalan beberapa meter dengan Kibum yang menuntun. Kyuhyun membiarkan saja Kibum menarik tangannya tanpa mau repot-repot bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Lagipula dia akan tau nanti dan Kibum sudah pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya seperti tadi.

Semakin mereka jauh melangkah, semakin raut wajah Kyuhyun bertambah bingung. Namja manis itu mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling, kepalanya sesekali menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia merasa begitu familiar dengan tempat ini.

"Kibum. Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja dia ingat tempat ini. Ini adalah taman dimana meresa sering bermain bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu saat masih kecil dulu.

Ah~ entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak datang kemari.

"Tapi kenapa kita kesini?"

Kibum berhenti berjalan, tubuhnya berputar hingga dia bisa menghadap pada Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Sepasang mata kelamnya menatap langsung pada iris caramel lembut yang menjadi kesukaannya itu.

"Kau ingat, Kyu?. Aku pertama kali menemukanmu disini dan sejak saat itu kita menjadi teman." Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak mungkin dia melupakan hal itu. Dia bahkan masih ingat tanggalnya.

"Ditempat ini kita memulai, maka di tempat ini juga aku akan mengakhirinya." Kata Kibum dengan pasti. Dapat dia lihat caramel itu menatap bingung padanya. Tangannya semakin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku akan mengambil beasiswa itu." Ucap Kibum pelan. Dia menggantung kalimatnya untuk menarik napas sejenak.

Sedang Kyuhyun tetap memilih diam menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Kibum, mesti tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya mulai resah dan tidak tenang. Dia yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyuruh Kibum untuk mpertimbangkan beasiswanya dan sekarang, saat namja tampan itu memilih mengambilnya Kyuhyun justru merasa tidak rela. Jujur saja dia takut ditinggalkan, apalagi oleh Kibum yang selama ini menemani hari-harinya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Walau aku tidak tau dengan jawabanmu nanti, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berani untuk mengungkapkannya padamu."

"Tentang apa?" Bisik Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar dibawah tatapan hangat Kibum padanya. Dan itu ikut berefek pada jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, mulutnya bergerak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namu tak ada satupun suara yang keluar.

Dia masih tetap mematung, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa dan bertingkah bagaimana dengan pernyataan mendadak dari Kibum.

"Jawabanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengarjap cepat, berusah untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Dia berdehem pelan. "Ka-kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"Kau bisa menjawab 'aku juga mencintaimu' atau 'aku mau menjadi kekasihmu'. Terserah kau ingin menjawab yang mana diantara dua itu." Jawab pemuda tampan itu sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Kyuhyun menyerngit mendengar jawaban aneh itu. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak memilih keduanya."

"Aku tidak memerima penolakan, asal kau tau."

Mendengar jawaban santai dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun sontak memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi setidaknya jantungnya yang tadi berdegip kencang sekarang menjadi tenang gara-gara mendengar jawaban dari Kibum itu. "Kalau begitu aku memilih jawaban ketiga."

"Eh, tapiー"

Kibum baru saja akan mengutarakan bahwa dia tidak menawarkan pilihan ketiga saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya ditambah dengan hembusan napas beraroma mint menerpa wajahnya.

"Itu jawabanku." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah menarik dirinya kembali. Dia terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Kibum yang seperti orang linglung. Mata hitam yang biasanya terlihat tajam itu kini menatap kesekitar dengan tidak fokus. Benar-benar bukan Kim Kibum sekali.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi Kibum sambil menahan tawanya. Namja tampan itu kini sedang menyentuh bibirnya yang ーtidak dia sangka, baru saja mendapatkan kecupan manis dari Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kibum. Kau mau berdiri disana sampai kapan? Ini sudah sore dan aku lapar. Ayo pulang."

Berterima kasih lah pada teriakan keras Kyuhyun yang berhasil menarik Kibum kembali kedunia, jika tidak pasti namja tampan itu akan tetap pada posisi yang sama dalam kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Kibum mengerjap, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik. Sosok pemuda manis yang kini berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

Kepalanya berambut hitamnya menunduk, kemudian kembali menengadah dan tanpa bisa dicegah, sebuah senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Kibum memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong celananya dan dia menghela napas lega setelahnya, kemudian mulai melangkah menyusul langkah namja manis miliknya.

Kyuhyun nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bisa kau ulang lagi jawabanmu? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali. Jika kau tidak mendengarnya, itu masalahmu."

"Sekali saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Kyuhyun."

"Ish. Aku tidak mau, Kibuuuuuuuuum."

Dan Kyuhyun mulai melangkah cepat dan berakhir dengan berlari untuk menghindar dari Kibum. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya yang putih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Annyeong

Ara is back!! #plaaak

Kali ini bareng ff drable gaje nya Kihyun.. Agap aja ini selingan karena kayaknya fanfic Beautiful Days bakalan lama buat di update

Ah, satu lagi. Fanfic Raining Spell for Love enaknya dilanjutin apa ngga?? Soalnya sampai sekarang belum aja waktu buat ngetik chapter 2 nya.

Udah segitu aja dulu..

Mian kalau misalnya ada typo ataupun ngga sesuai EYD.

Mohon riview dan sarannya minna-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 _Kaki kecil itu berlari cepat. Tangan mungilnya menengadah berusaha melindungi diri dari terpaan air hujan yang menuruni bumi._ _Dia harus pulang sekarang atau ibunya akan khawatir._ _Salahnya yang asik bermain hingga lupa waktu dan tidak tau bahwa cuaca berubah mendung. Saat rintik hujan mulai turun barulah dia sadar dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya._ _"Akh." Tubuh mungil itu tersungkur ditanah berbatu. Dia meringis memegangi lututnya yang kini mengaliri darah bercampur dengan air hujan yang mulai terasa deras._ _Bocah manis itu bangkit, mencoba menghiraukan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Namun gagal karena tubuhnya kembali merosot ke tanah. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras._ _"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_ _Suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkannya. Dia mendongak, mendapati anak lain yang terlihat seumuran dengannya berdiri dengan payung ditangan. Ah, pantas saja dia tidak merasakan air hujan mengenainya._ _"Hei."_ _Caramel bulat itu mengerjap. "Eoh. Aku tidak ap.. Akh ssst." Ringisnya saat tidak sengaja menggerakkan kakinya._ _"Ck. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa."_ _Dia menunduk takut-takut saat mendengar ejekan itu. Pandangannya hanya terpaku pada lututnya yang terluka sebelum sebuah punggung sempit menarik atensinya._ _"Naiklah."_ _"Eoh?"_ _Anak lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang, kelereng hitamnya menatap tepat pada lelehan caramel. "Ayo naik."_ _Walau sedikit ragu, bocah manis itu bergerak dengan tertatih-tatih kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher anak didepannya._ _"Pegang payung ini."_ _Dia menerima payung itu dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya saat anak itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah perlahan._ _Hening mengusai. Hanya ada suara rintik air hujan yang beradu dengan tanah. Keduanya masih tetap bungkam, hingga salah satu mulai membuka suara._ _"Siapa namamu?"_ _"Kyuhyun." Meski lirih dan teredam oleh suara hujan tapi setidaknya masih bisa terdengar. "Kau?"_ _"Namaku Kibum. Kim Kibum."_


End file.
